


Fire Whiskey

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Reader is an assistant at Hogwarts (mid 20's in age). She has been there for about 6 months helping out in various classes. She finds some students out after hours and helps them get back to their room before being caught, but they run into Professor Snape. more or less my excuse to write Snape smut. Reader challenges him to have fun and the first to get a reaction out of the other loses. a few Fire whiskey shots and some touching and Snape is a mess. one thing leads to another and yeah i suck at this summary.





	Fire Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST SEVERUS X READER. so please it most likely won't be as his character would be. its been a while since i saw them movies, but he was always my fav, and i happened to scroll thru his tags on tumblr and now had this idea. feed back is welcome. again im not amazing at these, grammar errors are up in here! i just threw this together in like 3 hours...

It was well past the time for student to be in their rooms for the night as you walked down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. Even if it was a Friday night, not many dared to risk sneaking out and earning detention or having points deducted from their house. Rounding the corner of a lower corridor you heard a giggle followed by shushing. “Alright, who's there?” you called out as you stopped to locate where the voices came from. Three girls emerged from behind a pillar, they saw you and gave a relieved smile. “Miss Y/L/N, thank Merlin it's you! We heard foot steps and were sure we would be caught by Professor Snape.” one girl with long wavy hair explained while the other two nodded. You had seen them before, they were 7th years, and had a few of the classes you have been assisting with. “Well you got lucky, so what exactly are the three of you up to sneaking about at this hour?” You questioned folding your arms and raising an eyebrow. “Emmie here decided to smuggle in a bottle of fire whiskey, and well now she's completely drunk! Sara and I are trying to get her back our room with out causing too much noise or getting caught.” The first girl said while Emmie let out another giggle. “Here, I think she's had enough.” Sara pulled the fire whiskey bottle from her side and handed it over to you. “Yeah I'd say so. Alright, lets go this way, I didn't see anyone this way.” taking the half full bottle in hand you lead them back the way you had just come. 

 

Making it nearly back to their room the four of you laughing about how Emmie was slurring saying she loved everyone for not getting her in trouble, you rounded the last corner and all of you froze. Black robes fluttering behind him and typical scowl upon his face, The girls Head of House himself was heading straight for them. “What have we here? Three students out after hours and drinking with an assistant teacher? My, my, I am quite disappointed in you Miss Y/L/N.” his voice filling the silent halls. “No, no. I happened to find them helping their friend back to her room while on my way from finishing my duties.” You explained while the three girls nodded. “Really? And who does that bottle belong to?” his eyes dropping from you to your hand. “Me.” you stated without blinking. “Right.. I will take that, you three off to your rooms, I have no choice but to take points for this foolishness, and Miss Sommers, I expect you at my class first thing tomorrow morning for detention, hung over or not.” The girls nodded and Emmie let out a defeated “Yes professor.” before they reached the door to their rooms. “As for you miss Y/L/N, follow me, we need to discuss this issue of supplying children with alcohol.” He said before striding past you. Rolling your eyes you followed, knowing there was no point to argue in the middle of a hallway.

 

Reaching his potions classroom, you entered right behind him, then shut the door. He had made it to his desk, placing the bottle of liquid in the middle then turning to face you. “I did not supply them with that, I was on my way to retire for the night after finishing the last of my tasks to be ready on Monday, came across them in the hall and helped them get back. Yes one was drunk and I should have reprimanded her for it, but they were honestly just having fun.” you said with your hands on your hips as you watched how he studied you. “I had warned Dumbledore about bringing in an assistant who was only a few years older then the 7th years, that you would end up more of a distraction then help. I almost thought I was wrong, you've been here the total of 6 months, never been late, always did any task asked of you and even offered extra help with sorting potions, but I can see I was right after all.” he showed no emotion but you could hear the disappointment in his words. “A distraction? No, I've been helping and learning so much here and your going to tell me you found me not reporting some kids drinking and now I'm no better then a distraction? Unbelievable.. They were just having fun, maybe you should try it sometime.” You glared back at him crossing your arms. “Miss Y/L/N, I'd be careful speaking to me like that, unless you wish to meet with Dumbledore now and have this settled.” his stern look unchanging.

 

No, actually I have a better way to handle this Severus, you're always so right and so sure why don't we have some fun? It would be good for you! We are both adults and can settle it like so yes? Plus no point to waste a good bottle of fire whiskey.” you smirked at him while waiting for an answer. The last two months you had noticed he had you helping with his classes more, first it was things that you understood he needed help with, but now it seemed that even minuscule tasks he requested your help. There were a few glances you caught him giving you here and there, his dark eyes seemingly always on you. You did have an strong interest in him to say the least, and how much he was having you around made you think he was enjoying your company more then just a assistant. He raised an eyebrow signaling you to continue speaking. “you're so sure of your assumption and clearly haven't done anything fun or even slightly enjoyable other then give out detentions, why don't we see who can get a reaction out of the other first? You can use spells or what ever you think will work, we can get rid of the contents of that bottle so no students end up with it, and who ever wins gets to pick what the other has to do. Sound fair?” the smirk you had grew when you saw him remove his wand, waving it to make two glasses appear next to the bottle on his desk.

 

“You can go first with this ridiculous game, seeing that if I did it would be over almost instantly with my first spell.” Snape added before pouring the liquid in the glasses and handing you one. “Always so sure and confident, yet we will see.” you both downed the shot and another feeling the liquid burn down your throat. “I do need the storage room rearranged and sorted, I hope you didn't make plans for tomorrow.” he said after finishing his second drink, the tiniest pull at the corner of his mouth. Tapping your chin you scan the room, you had a slight idea of how to get to him, it's not like you get a chance to do this often, or ever again. Heading for his chair behind his desk, you pulled it away and motioned for him to take a seat. He did as you asked, and you took another shot of the drink before looking at him again. “If your hungover, your still sorting the storage room.” he commented. 

 

You rolled your eyes “Alright, now if you don't mind can you take off this outer robe?” you asked with a smile. He gave you a pointed look but abides. “Sit back and relax.” you told him before pulling out your wand and whispering a spell causing a blindfold to cover his eyes. “Blindfolding me and leaving would count as a loss so don't think you can pull that one.” he flatly stated. He was about to pull it off when he felt you touch him. Your hands massaging slowly from his tense neck to his broad shoulders, even with his black button down you could feel the knots. “What exactly do you think your doing?” he asked while remaining still. “If you keep talking I'm going to count it as a reaction, and I said we could do what ever we thought would work.” you said as you continued working the muscles. 

 

Waving your wand you poured another two shots, but only picked up one and handed it to Severus, “drink” you said and he downed it an gave it back. He felt your hands leave him and waited for the next attempt you were going to try. “Some light touches aren't go--” he cut off his words with a hiss as your hands threaded through his hair and gave it a hard tug. “I said stop talking,” your voice right next to his ear made him shut his mouth. His senses were heightened and fuzzy at the same time, with him not being able to see he was relying on sound and feeling. The fire whiskey now running through him wasn't helping the situation. With you so close he could smell your sweet perfume, the same he'd catch when you would walk past him during his classes. You had always came in so well dressed, hair kept up neatly, and seemingly happy to be in his presence. He had tried not to make it obvious how much he enjoyed seeing you by giving out more things for you to do, but he felt almost jealous if another professor requested your help for a few days. He knew this wasn't the best way to go about it, but he wasn't sure if you simply wanted to help or could you possibly want to spend more time around him?

 

He came back to the present when he felt your hands on his neck at the opening of his collar, slowly undoing a couple of buttons, and letting your fingers make contact with his skin. His skin felt on fire, and your fingers were a cooling touch to anything they could reach. You stopped midway down his chest, noticing how his breathing had picked up, but he remained as a statue otherwise. He was making this hard, and you had honestly expected him to stand up and demand this nonsense over and for you to leave. Coming around to the front of him, you placed your hands on his knees that were together, and slowly pushed your palms up his legs. Returning them you then pushed apart his legs, he didn't fight your request. Placing yourself between his legs but not touching him you were now almost face level with him. You watched him breath in deep his features still like stone, you smirked and whispered another spell. “I noticed something recently” your voice a quiet whisper in his ear. “you seem to enjoy my company quite a bit” another whisper in his other ear, yet you hadn't moved from where you are. “At first I thought maybe I was wrong, but with every passing second here, id say I'm right. You would have asked me to leave by now, or never agreed to this game, yet here I am between your legs and you haven't uttered a word.” your voice sounded so sweet to him with every word you spoke. He took another deep breath, and felt you move from your spot. 

 

He turned his head to the side to follow the sound of where you walked to, the first movement he had made since sitting in that chair. You smile from a few feet away, you quickly slip out of your dress leaving you in just a bra and panties, happy you had at least matched them today. Severus' head was still slightly turned in the direction you where, he had heard rustling, then silence. He nearly let a sigh slip when he felt your breath on his neck, followed by your lips ghosting along his jaw. You saw him swallow hard, and his breathing got shallow as he tried to calm himself. You placed feather light kisses up his neck, your nails tangling in his black locks as you pushed them behind his ear, giving you full access. Nibbling at his earlobe, you felt him shift in the chair, smirking you place your hands behind his neck and lean down to be directly in front of him, lips almost touching. “Severus” was all you said before you felt him move. In less then a second he had his hands on your face, and his lips on yours, his hands moved into your hair as he deepened the kiss. 

 

Pulling apart he took off the blindfold and his eyes met yours, his pupils so blown with lust you saw nothing but black orbs. His eyes traveled down your figure taking in your exposed skin and how your breathing had starting increasing to match his. “Y/N, I--” he muttered out before you kissed him again, he grabbed a hold of your hips and pulled you down into his lap as you continued to kiss. “looks like I was right” you comment out of breath as his lips leave a trail of kisses down your neck to your shoulder. He bit and sucked little marks along your chest and found a rather tender spot on your neck, his mouth stopping there leaving another mark. “Severus, I don't know if it's the whiskey or what, but I have honestly been wanting this, wanting you, imagining how this would feel.” you breathed out meeting his eyes. “I see so much sadness in your eyes sometimes, and all I want to do right now is make it nonexistent. I seem to have developed more then a crush on you, and I can see you feel something for me, seeing how this whole scenario played out so well.” 

 

Severus was quite for a moment as the two of you sat there, “I can not deny that I feel something for you my dear, and that I have thought of us ending up this way once or twice, but this can get complicated and quickly. If we were to be caught, there would be talk, and I do not make a habit of relationships with my peers, or in general.” he seemed to have calmed down enough to regain his senses as he kept his hands on you thighs. “I'm a adult, and I can accept the consequences for what I decide to do, I'm aware of somewhat of your past thanks to Dumbledore, and Im not asking for you to drop everything and jump in a relationship with me, I just want to see where this right here and now goes, like I said earlier, sit back and relax, let me take care of you.” you tell him as he intently watches every move of your lips. He gave a nod before letting his grip loosen on you, allowing you to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Sliding off the dark material and tossing it to the side, he hardly had time to turn around before your hands and lips started their attack on his pale chest. As he had left kisses and marks on you, you returned the favor. He let out a groan when your lips met the spot where his neck met shoulder, you smiled and bit down a little harder leaving an obvious bite mark as his fingers dug into the soft skin of your thighs. “These need to go.” you say as you tug at his pants, standing from him to let him up. He stood and fulfilled your request, his strained erection now free causing you to smirk. “so you have been enjoying this.” You place your hands on his chest and push him to sit back in the chair, you move between his legs on your knees. His intake of air was the only sound made as you placed your hand on his member, lazily stroking him before you leaned down licking along his head and down his shaft. He twitched in response and closed his eyes sinking further into his chair, releasing the breath he had been holding. Taking him in your mouth you started to bob up and down, you one hand stroking in tandem with your mouth, the other resting on his upper thigh. His hands flew to your hair and embedded them into your locks getting a tight grip. You could tell he was straining hard not to force you to take more, his eyes were tightly shut and his hips were trying to buck up into your mouth. Drool started to drip down your chin as you hollowed out your cheeks, taking as much of him as you could, feeling him hit the back of your throat in the process.

 

His hand pulled at your scalp and you released him leaving a string of drool from your bottom lip to his tip. “It's been sometime since I've been intimate, and if you keep that up I won't last long.” his deep voice was strained as he helped you stand with him and trapped you in a searing kiss. “Understandable, so how do you wanna?” you raise a brow and motion between the two of you. The smirk he had was undeniable, “Turn around and bend over my desk.” Without missing a beat you did as he asked, feeling his hands slide down your back pulling your silky underwear with them, causing them to pool at your feet. His hands went straight for your rear, he squeezed the soft flesh before bringing one hand back and landing it with a loud smack on your right cheek. The unexpected contact lurched you a little further into the desk and you made a slight yelp. He ran his fingers between your legs, feeling how wet you were already. Severus started grinding his member along your lips, his tip leaking pre-cum and your juices making him even slicker. 

 

You felt him lining him self up with you before he pushed in completely and bottomed out in one smooth stroke. He was big, but not to the point of pain, your slick walls easily accommodating his size as he set a rough pace. He fucked into you with quick deep thrusts, each one causing him to push your hips into his desk. He unsnapped your bra and it fell to the desk as he gripped our hip with one hand and pushed your back further into the desk. There would be bruises tomorrow from his fingers, but the knot of pleasure building in your lower stomach made you forget everything except reaching your release. Snape was always a quite individual aside from his remarks, but with each thrust he was letting out groans, between the panting and the sound of skin against skin, you heard his faint sounds, causing you to smile and the knot to grow tighter. “Turn around” he spoke before pulling out of you completely. 

 

Flipping over you laid your back against the desk as he grabbed your legs, he placed your calves on his shoulder as he entered you again, the angle causing you to moan out. “I won't last much longer.” he said as he thrusts started getting sloppy and his panting harder. The room felt like it was on fire and there was sweat forming on both of your foreheads. Moving your legs to wrap them around his waist, you pulled him flush against you, bringing your lips to his as you kissed him with intense passion. He returned it and felt as you reached your peak causing your walls to clench around him. “Severus...” you moaned and arched your back. Two more hard thrusts and he pulled out nearing his release, you dropped to your knees again and took him in your mouth sucking and stroking his length as you tasted yourself and his salty flavor, gripping your hair it took but one thrust and he was cumming with your name through gritted teeth. His seed filling your mouth as you swallowed every bit he emptied into you.

 

He fell back into his chair pulling you with him, the two of you catching your breath and slowing your heart rates. He wrapped his arms around you, you felt the coldness creeping in on you from the room as you snuggled into his chest. “hmm.. guess this means I won't be working on that storage room after all.” you say breaking the comfortable silence between the two of you. “obviously.” came his dry remark. Giggling you looked up at him, his eyes were on you and you smiled, “what now?” you felt his deep voice rumble. “oh nothing, just thinking how all the students are terrified of you, yet here is Severus Snape sitting here cuddling?” A genuine smile tugged at his lips, “I would appreciate it if you kept that reputation going, students tend to respond better.” he chuckled. 

 

After a few passing minutes, you got up from him and started collecting your clothing and he followed getting dressed. “Y/N... would you like to stay the night with me tonight?” Severus asked as you finished fixing your hair making yourself look less just fucked. “uhh.. you want me to?” the surprise evident in your tone. “Did I stutter?” he added as he buttoned the last of his shirt, returning him to his typical stoic look, aside from his raven hair being messy. “Honestly, I'd love it.” the smile spreading widely across your face, as you reached up fixing his hair. Extending his arm you took it and he pulled you close before waving his wand and apperating the both of you into his chambers.

 

Stirring awake to the sound of knocking you opened your eyes slowly, taking in the surroundings. Weight across your legs and stomach drew your attention to the form next to you. Your movements caused the man to roll over as you slipped out of the large bed, the morning light allowing you to see the multiple marks that decorated his neck and chest. Apparently at some point once you had gotten into his bed for the night the two of you had another round and never bothered to get dressed again. The knocking came again, and you quickly grabbed the shirt closest to you, buttoning a few buttons as you went to the door. Cracking it open, you found a very confused Emmie looking at you, her eyes were red and she seemed to be lacking color in her cheeks. “Uhh, Miss Y/L/N? I-I was looking for Professor Snape, I went to the potions class room, but no one was there, and he said I had to be here first thing, I just don't wanna be in more trouble.” she said as her eyes stopped at your neck before snapping back to your eyes. Glancing behind the door you saw Severus still sleeping, turning back to the girl you smiled and whispered to make sure not to wake him. “Go get some rest and don't worry about detention, or loss of points, just don't mention any of this okay and we can call it even.” the girl's face lit up, “Thank you!! my head is killing me, I promise I won't say a word, thank you again!” You closed the door as she took off, grabbing your wand you waved it making two cups off coffee on your way back to the bedroom. 

 

“Morning sunshine.” you say while placing a mug on the table closest to Severus. A groan was your answer as he sat up slightly before taking the cup and bringing the hot liquid to his lips. “I am to assume that was Miss Sommers you dismissed from my detention?” his dark eyes looking over to you still dressed in his shirt. “Yep” you answered popping the p. “You are aware the implications she can make from seeing you answer my chamber door, in my shirt, with marks on your neck aren't you?” his deep tone making the question more of a statement. “obviously.” you quipped with a smirk “We have an agreement, our secret and your terrifying reputation will remain intact. From the corner of your eye you saw the side of his mouth twitch upward before taking another sip of his coffee and placing his hand on your leg next to him.


End file.
